


The Stars And The Ancient Past

by clover71



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four years since Ash had been to Sinnoh and now he was back – not to compete in the region's league, but to assist Professor Oak in a conference – and thought nothing much had changed until he ran into a Pokémon Ranger whose purple hair reminded Ash of someone from his past.  After chasing a girl who could throw a Mist Ball, Ash was thrown back into a flurry of adventures involving a handful of special and Legendary Pokémon, a new Bounty Hunter, a mysterious scientist, an unidentified Pokémon and an old rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars And The Ancient Past

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story was supposed to be for another challenge but I got too busy to write it. The plot wouldn't leave me so I thought of writing it for [livejournal] journeystory challenge. 
> 
> \- The fic title comes from the lyrics of the English opening theme of ['Pokémon Advanced Battle'](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2kBfiItjgs).
> 
> \- Thanks a million to my wonderful beta and friend, [livejournal]radcliffe_bass.
> 
> \- For those who had been watching Pokémon from the beginning, you might be aware that Ash never seemed to grow old and remains 10 even in the newest series. I deliberately ignored that and made him ideally 13 instead during his time in Sinnoh and Paul, I believe, is a year older, according to the Timeline. This story though, happens four years after their Sinnoh journey.
> 
> \- A million thanks to [livejournal]anguishofmylove for the wonderful art. Check it out [HERE](http://anguishofmylove.livejournal.com/7661.html)  
> .
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri. (Original characters, Hunter Krul and Flax Harper. and original creature, Zepheus, are my mine.)  
> .
> 
> ******************************************************************************************
> 
> * * *

.  
.  
.  
Not much had changed over the last four years. Sinnoh still looked the same as it did the last time Ash was here. 

Setting foot in Valor Lakefront triggered a lot of memories – good ones, at least. Too bad Dawn wasn't home. Ash had called to let her know about this trip but Dawn was in Johto and in the middle of a contest. It had been almost a year since Ash saw her – almost a year since she went all the way to Kanto to cheer for Ash when he competed in the Indigo League for the second time (and for the second time, he lost).

After he and Gary had settled in the room they would share for the entire duration of the conference, Gary and Professor Oak left for Sandgem Town to pay Professor Rowan a visit. Ash decided to stay in Lake Valor, wanting to maybe do a bit of exploring with Pikachu. 

As soon as Ash was left alone, exhaustion claimed his body and the incessant swish of the lake water lulled him to sleep. It was already late afternoon when Pikachu nudged him awake and he decided to take a stroll.

The forest seemed to be calling to him when he stepped out of the hotel, bidding him to traverse through the wilderness that was, for a time, became his sanctuary. It seemed like ages ago. The sounds reverberating around Ash seemed to bring him back to his journey here, back to the one person that – much as it pained Ash to admit – made a difference in his life. Ash wondered if Paul was here in Sinnoh, or if Paul's journey had taken him to faraway regions. 

The leaves on the trees above him rustled and Ash lifted his eyes skyward to find a group of Burmy hanging from the branches. "Kinda brings us back to the old days, huh buddy?" he told Pikachu and the yellow mouse Pokémon expressed his agreement.

"Pikachu."

They had barely gone fifty yards further when Pikachu's ears twitched. He jumped off of Ash's shoulder and started to wander aimlessly, lifting his nose up in the air and sniffing. Pikachu's back straightened. "Pika." Without warning, he dashed between trees and Ash had no choice but to run after him.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash nearly lost his footing when his shoes got caught in a fallen branch but he managed to stay upright. Pikachu was way ahead so Ash willed his legs to hurry. He was about to ask where Pikachu was going but the words died in his throat when he saw Pikachu halt in front of a red-haired girl – about age ten, maybe younger – leaning against a large tree. In a somewhat quiet voice, Ash said, "Hello?" hoping not to startle the stranger. 

The girl's head snapped up, eyes wild as if in fear. She jumped up on her feet, wobbled a little then started to run. Ash caught sight of bloodstain on the sleeve of her shirt before she managed to disappear behind thick foliage. 

"She's hurt," Ash said, already heading off to the direction the girl took. "We've got to help her." 

Ash soon reached the riverbank. The young girl he saw earlier was kneeling on the ground with her head bent; her hand cupping the wounded spot on her arm. He approached with cautious steps and spoke, "Hey, are you okay?" in a soft, gentle voice.

The girl jumped startled and she glared at Ash, her bright amber eyes shining. Then she whirled around at the voices, hollering, "There she is!" 

Five men in red and black overall suits stood at the opposite side of the river. They had their weapons aimed at the girl but she was quick to jump up on her feet and take off until she was lost behind the thick cluster of trees. 

Two of the men pulled the trigger and a white beam of light cut through the air, hitting tree trunks.

On impulse, Ash yelled, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" as he raised his hand to gesture at the five men.

Pikachu dashed toward the edge of the river, bellowing, "Pi… ka…chu!" Bolts of electricity shot out from his cheeks, hitting the men before they could even aim their weapons at him.

All five men fell unconscious and Ash took it as his cue to run after the girl. He just got to help her, try to convince her to let him take her to the hospital. He found her slumped on the ground about a hundred yards into the forest.

Forgetting to be prudent, Ash scurried over to her. She leaped on her feet and pivoted to face Ash. A white ball of light burst out from her chest and flew straight to Ash.

"Look out!" someone shouted. A man appeared out of nowhere, pushing Ash aside. With a swing of his arm, the stranger deflected the attack and the ball of light flew towards the bushes. 

The explosion must have startled the girl because she jerked then sprinted further into the forest.

Ash, still a bit stunned, asked, "Was that a mist ball?" and was twice more shocked when the man who had saved him twisted around. The purple, chin-length hair and the sharp gaze looked familiar somehow. Though looking a bit older (considering it had been four years since Ash had last been to Sinnoh), Ash was certain that he knew this man who he had just noticed was dressed in long shorts and a red short-sleeved bolero jacket over a dark gray shirt – the uniform of a Pokémon Ranger.

"Paul?"

 

*

 

Talk about surprises. Paul had been witness to strange things since he began his journey as a Pokémon trainer and had set eyes on stranger phenomena when he became a Ranger. So the list of things that could surprise him was fairly short. But seeing Ash when he least expected left him flabbergasted.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing he said with heightened incredulity, unable to bring out a calmer reaction. 

"I was just taking a walk then I saw the injured girl and followed her here," Ash explained with the same innocence in his voice that Paul remembered so well.

Paul fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I meant here, in Sinnoh." Ash's lips parted but Paul didn't give him a chance to speak. "You know what? Forget it. I'm on a mission here and you're just in my way." He hustled toward the path to where the girl ran off, aware that Ash was on his heels. Dust rose from the ground as he sprinted faster, surprised to sense Ash almost matching his pace. 

"Who was that girl, Paul? Why are you running after her?" Ash asked between breaths. "How was she able to use _Mist Ball_? Why are you dressed like a Pokémon Ranger?"

It took an exhaustive effort to keep Paul's temper under control, despite the annoyance building up inside him. His feet continued to move but he reduced his speed, eyes roving around the area. There was no sign of the girl. 

Paul caught sight of a Staravia perched up on a tree branch. Stopping on his tracks, he aimed his Styler over to the bird Pokémon, pressed the button to release the Capture Disc, yelled, "Capture on!" and the disc loops around the creature, leaving a ring of white light. "Vatonage, go!" A blinding radiance swathes over Staravia and Paul can feel it opening its mind and heart to him. "Capture complete. Staravia, search for the girl with red hair."

The Pokémon squawked, "Star, star!" then soared up above the trees. 

"Look, Ash. I wish I can tell you more, but I'm afraid—"

"Was that Latias? The girl, I mean." Ash blinked at him, his brown eyes shining with curiosity. 

Paul could have denied it, could have told Ash he probably had been hit by one of Pikachu's Thunderbolt for having such a crazy idea, but he was caught off guard. What came out of his mouth instead was, "how did you know?"

"I've met a Latias who can turn into human before." There was untainted honesty in Ash's expression, enough to know there wasn't a lie in what he claimed.

With a sigh, Paul said, "Yes, that was Latias." Prevarications or white lies were useless at this point. Either tell Ash the truth or waste too much precious time explaining why a young girl could produce a Mist Ball – an attack only Latias could do.

"What's it doing here? And who are those men after it?"

Paul felt his resolve melting, unable to stop himself from disclosing confidential information. "I can't say much but a Pokémon bounty hunter, much like Hunter J before, has been reported to have captured Latias and, if sources are correct, Latios too. Apparently, Latias has escaped."

Ash's brows were furrowed. "Why would they want to capture Latios and Latias?"

"They're bounty hunters, Ash. They'll capture anything that their clients pay them to." Paul was quick to add, "Who the Client is in this case, we've yet to find out," before Ash could say anything else.

The Staraptor Paul sent to search for the girl came back fifteen minutes later with no result. Paul decided to place a call and report what just happened so he pressed a button on his Vatonage Styler and watched as the image of his fellow Ranger appeared on the small screen. "Kellyn, it's me. I found the girl but lost her in the forest. She seemed frightened, as expected. "

Paul ignored Ash when he said, "Kellyn?" but was startled when Ash shoved his face over the gadget and exclaimed, "Kellyn! It's you!"

Kellyn stared for a while, lips pressed together in a thin line. Then there was a flash of recognition on his eyes. "Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah. Been a long time, huh?"

A grin slowly formed on Kellyn's lips, nearly splitting his face in two. "It has. And boy, you've grown up." Kellyn's eyes darted over to Paul when he said, "No wonder Paul got a little distracted for a while there. He never failed on a search and pursue mission before."

"Shut up," Paul spat, his lips pulled in a tight frown. "I didn't say I failed and I certainly haven't given up the search. The girl is fast, I tell you that."

Laughter rang out from Kellyn's end. "I was just teasing, Paul. Would you be able to retrace her steps though?" asked Kellyn.

"I'm on it. I'll send out a few Pokémon to help out." Ignoring Ash's proximity was getting more difficult by the second so Paul spoke through gritted teeth.

If Kellyn could sense Paul's discomfort, he didn't show, just remained professional when he said, "Keep me posted. I'll relay your message to the other Rangers," then his image disappeared, leaving Paul staring at his styler until Ash spoke.

"Wow. This is so cool, Paul. You're a Pokémon Ranger." The way Ash's eyes glimmered when he glanced up at Paul made Paul's insides twist in knots. "And not just a Ranger. A top Ranger at that."

"Right." Paul brushed him off. Like always. Like old times. "I have to go."

"Let me help you," Ash offered. "Let me help you find the girl. Or Latias. Whatever form she might take." And just as Paul was taking Ash's offer into consideration, a shrill sound tore between them and Paul watched as Ash dug into his back pocket and pulled out his Pokégear. 

The look that broke through Ash's face when he glanced down the gear was akin to disappointment but was quick to school his expression to something more pleasant. "Hey, Gary. What's up?" 

Hearing the name sent a pang through Paul's chest, a feeling foreign to him.

"What's up?" The rough, scratchy voice came through the tiny speakers. "Where the heck are you, Ash?" 

"I'm… I'm…"

"Never mind where you are. Grandpa and I are back at the hotel. Can you meet us here A-S-A-P? We need help with some stuff Grandpa needs for his lecture tomorrow." 

Ash's voice was pinched, as if he spoke through his nose when he muttered, "Okay, okay. I'll be back before you know it." His gaze slid back to Paul while pocketing his Pokégear, a look of apology clear in his eyes. "Sorry. I have to. Well, if ever you need my help, maybe you can call me?" 

They exchanged contact information, or more like Ash forced Paul into it. Paul conceded only because he knew how persistent Ash could be, not that he would have to call the idiot, anyway. Or would he? 

As soon as the Pallet Town trainer left, Paul released a breath, lung aching from holding it in too long. _Shit, shit, shit. He's back._ Four long years, he managed to shove Ash out of his mind and now he was back. 

 

*

The lecture took longer than Ash had expected. Too many questions were raised regarding Professor Oak's theory on harvesting DNAs from extinct Pokémon. It wasn't like it hadn't been done before. Fossils had been used to recreate Pokémon – mostly the prehistoric or rare ones. 

What made the lecture switch from perfectly smooth-flowing to downright complicated was when someone – a guy with long whitish hair gathered in a ponytail and wearing a pair of gold-rimmed glasses – asked if the same procedure could be done on legendary Pokémon like Dialga or Palkia. Murmurs rippled throughout the lecture hall, some eyeing the guy curiously. Some suspiciously. Some staring at Professor Oak like he had the answer to the secrets of the universe.

Ash stood at the corner of the auditorium, dumbfounded, thinking, _Who would do something like that? Who would even think of doing something like that?_ The idea itself was just _so_ unethical that Ash wanted to smack the guy's head. 

That same man approached the professor during the social function later that day, to Ash's annoyance. 

"Professor Oak," the man said, holding out his hand – a gesture that might have been genial should it have been someone else but from this guy, it came off as supercilious. "Flax Harper. I'm a big fan."

 _Big fan, my ass,_ Ash grumbled to himself and almost missed it when Professor Oak introduced him and Gary.

"That was an impressively interesting lecture," Flax said and started asking questions about DNA and other things that would probably take Ash ages to understand.

The conversation flew over Ash's head while he eyed Flax Harper with what he hoped was discreet scrutiny, hardly noticed Pikachu climb up his shoulder until the yellow mouse Pokémon said, "Pikachu," in a low, steady voice.

Ash reached out to scratch Pikachu behind the ear as if saying _I know buddy, I think so, too,_ because he knew his Pokémon was trying to tell him the guy was bad news.

Once the lengthy discussion was over and Flax Harper was out of earshot, Ash said, "I don't trust him," and was surprised to hear that Gary shared the same sentiment.

What was more discombobulating was when Professor Oak uttered, "So do I."

 

*

 

This mission was about to fall under the category of _'Frustrating and Hopeless'_ and it was dangerously close to triggering Paul's ire, _damn it!_ He'd been relentlessly searching for days but there hadn't been any sign of the girl – Latias or whatever – as if she had vanished, ceased to exist. He feared the worst, that those bounty hunters had gotten hold of her. Arceus forbid that was the case. 

At least he was still in control of his temper that he managed not to hurl the Vatonage Styler across the room and tossed it on the table instead. 

Kellyn sat across the room, watching him with what Paul deemed was amusement. "Tough day?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Hn." Paul took of his jacket, sank on his chair and buried his head in the heap of papers that had piled up on his desk.

There was a full minute of wordless exchange until Kellyn decided to break the teeming tension and said, "Have you heard?" Of course he paused for effect, something that always forced Paul to meet his gaze in an unspoken demand for him to _fucking_ continue. "Ben just called in half an hour ago, said a Heatran under the care of the laboratory down at Oreburg had been stolen."

"Fuck!" was the only reaction Paul could offer. This was getting out of hand. Those sons of bitches now had Latios and Keldeo and Jirachi and… well, he wasn't sure if the people in Canalave weren't hallucinating when they claimed that Cresselia had been taken into a large craft that hovered over the city. What did these bounty hunters want with these Pokémon? Not to mention that most of them were either rare or legendary. "What else did Ben say?"

"Not much. He's on his way back from Oreburg. We should hear the details soon." Kellyn tossed a folder on his desk, got on his feet and crossed the room toward Paul's corner. "So. Have you seen Ash since you ran into him two days ago?"

"No. Why should I?" Paul said and since when did he have to struggle keeping the nonchalance in his voice?

"Well, for one thing you've been broody—or should I say, broodier, since you saw Ash." The grin plastered on Kellyn's face was grating on Paul's nerves. "And I sort of caught you staring at your Pokégear yesterday. I don't have to be psychic to know it was Ash's number on the screen. Have you called him?"

"No." This wasn't the kind of conversation Paul needed at the moment. Actually, he was in no mood to talk to anyone, period. "Leave me alone, Kellyn. I've got things to do and I just want to go home, get some sleep for once."

Kellyn raised his arms in surrender. "Fine then, Mr. Denial. But if you're really not interested anymore, I might just—"

"Stay away from him." Paul wasn't sure where that came from. He just suddenly felt like sending a fist straight to Kellyn's face. But he kept his cool, pushed the papers on his desk aside and gave up the idea of getting any reports done. He sprang up, snatched his jacket and made a beeline to the door. "I'm heading home. See you tomorrow, loser."

Trouble trailed after him though. Barely an hour after he set foot in his cabin, Reggie called to let him know there had been sightings of a large vessel floating above Veilstone, thought it might belong to Hunter Krul ( _seriously, these bounty hunters should just have their profession tattooed on their foreheads. I mean, couldn't they be any less discreet?_ ), and it was heading straight to Mt. Coronet. "Brock and I will head over there tomorrow. We'll leave after sunrise."

"I'll meet you there," Paul said, agreeing to rendezvous with his brother at six in the morning then he placed a call to Kellyn and Solana who, apparently, have heard of the news.

 

*

 

Ash stumbled out of his room, his reflection against the glass of the framed photo hanging on the wall showed his dark hair was sticking up to different directions. He staggered over to Professor Oak's suite, wondering why the heck Gary had to drag him out of bed this early.

The professor was speaking to someone on the video phone and hearing Brock's voice snapped Ash out of his sleepy daze. He was right next to the professor in a flash.

Brock managed a brief "hey Ash" before his eyes sprang back to Professor Oak and added, "So that's all we've found out for now. We'll keep you posted. We have to go, Professor."

Once the call ended, Professor Oak gave both Ash and Gary a brief explanation of how Brock and Reggie suspected that the bounty hunter known as Hunter Krul might be taking refuge in Mt. Coronet and both men were now in the mountain with three Pokémon Rangers to investigate around the area.

"I'm going," Ash blurted before Professor Oak could even add that _that_ was the plan and an hour later, they were getting into the jeep Gary had borrowed from Professor Oak, with, to Ash's surprise…

"Cynthia!"

"Look at you, Ash." Cynthia gathered him into her arms, which was rather awkward but Ash didn't complain. "You've grown. You look awesome." Her eyes fell to the yellow mouse Pokémon by Ash's side. "So do you, Pikachu. I see Ash have been taking good care of you."

"Pika pi!"

It took about two hours for them to reach Mt. Coronet and Ash could feel the excitement tingling against his skin. He almost jumped out of the vehicle before it could come to a complete stop but something tugged at the back of his jacket and Gary drawls out, "Will you be patient? We can't have our guards down, given the situation."

Gary sent his Umbreon and Electivire to scour through the area, disappearing behind boulders while the rest of them waited in the vehicle. 

"It might help if I just send Staraptor," Ash suggested but Cynthia explained they couldn't risk any Pokémon flying around. Before Ash could ask why, the two Pokémon returned with Brock and a familiar Pokémon Ranger in tow.

"Solana!" Ash slapped his hand over his mouth, belatedly remembering they were supposed to be quiet. 

"Don't sweat it, Ash." Brock's hand landed heavily on Ash's shoulder. "No one's here but us."

Professor Oak's eyebrow slid up his forehead when he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Brock took time to explain how they have thoroughly searched the premises and added that Paul and Kellyn were both surveying the nearby area to make sure they didn't miss any clues. 

Agreeing to meet up with the two Rangers, the group began their descent along the winding road of the mountain. The place was quiet, save for the constant sounds that the wild Pokémon made. There was nothing out of the ordinary, until a blood curdling scream tore through the air.

"What the—!" Gary said, stepping on the brakes. The jeep skidded to a halt and Ash jumped out with Pikachu by his side. 

Pikachu's ears flickered. "Pika!" he cried out and bolted straight to the forest.

"Wait! Pikachu!" Ash sprinted after his Pokémon. There were telltale thundering of footsteps behind him and he knew then that the others were on his tail. He almost stumbled over Pikachu when the Pokémon halted without warning and they both stood frozen in place when a group of men wearing familiar red and black overalls came into view. 

It was too late to crouch down behind the bush. Too late to take a step back. The men have spotted him. Most of them already had Poké Balls in their hands. 

A swarm of Yanmega soared straight to Ash as soon as the Poké Balls were thrown. Pikachu reacted almost instantly, hitting most of the bug Pokémon with his Thunderbolt attack. Gary's Electivire soon came to their rescue. Ash felt for another Poké Ball in his holster, choosing Staraptor this time. The bird Pokémon soon swept down with Bravebird and knocked several of the large dark-green creatures off his path. 

Paul and Kellyn seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, yielding wild Pokémon to join the bedlam. Ash likewise spied Brock's Sudowoodo and Geodude in the ruckus. 

Through the corner of his eye, Ash spotted the girl they believed to be Latias-in-disguise sprinting towards the woods. Ash took off after her, despite the good distance between them. He knew it would be impossible to reach her in time but his legs still carried him away from the chaotic scene. 

Staraptor and Pikachu were still engaged in battle so Ash, through his adrenaline-driven mind, thought of releasing one of his remaining Pokémon to aid in his pursuit. He was about to reach into his holster when his foot latched onto a vine, causing him to lose his balance. 

Ash plunged to the ground face first, his hands shooting out in a futile attempt to soften the impact. But he landed on the top of a slope, the force causing him to tumble down, arms and legs smacking against bushes and tree trunks. 

Panicked, he fisted onto anything he could grab but it wasn't enough to slow him down, let alone stop the fall. Before he was flung over the edge of a cliff, something flashed through his peripheral vision and Ash felt a sudden grip at the back of his jacket. 

It took a few painful breaths before Ash snapped out of his stupor and realized someone was hovering above him, calling out his name. Then it felt as if his soul left his body as he was hauled back up to safety.

Ash blinked twice before his brain managed to process the identity of his savior. "Flax?"

Flax Harper sighed. "Good grief, Ash. What were you trying to do? Test the laws of gravity?"

"Um," was all Ash could manage. His head was still spinning and his arms and legs felt like they were made of liquid metal. 

"Ash!" someone hollered and Ash lifted his head in time to see Paul coming out from behind the nearby foliage. Worry flashed through Paul's dark eyes when he crouched beside Ash. Instead of spouting words to express any concern, Paul sputtered, "Damn it, Ash! You could've killed yourself!"

 _Typical Paul,_ ran through Ash's mind and he mumbled, "Sorry," as he tried to get up on wobbly legs, Paul's hand curled firmly around his bicep.

Paul regarded Flax with palpable skepticism and he clearly found no need to be polite when he asked, "Who are you?"

To avoid the potential offset of a fistfight, Ash made the introductions. "Paul, this is Flax Harper. He saved me from falling over the cliff." When his eyes flicked over to Flax, he asked, "What are you doing here anyway?" deliberately forgetting to introduce Paul.

"I'm doing a bit of research on the wild Pokémon in this area," Flax explained. "Guess I was at the right place at the right time, huh, Ash?"

Confusion peeked through Paul's veneer, his eyes springing back and forth between Ash and Flax. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Ash winced at the acute twinge in his ankle, regretting his stupid impulse to dump his weight on his left foot. "Met him at Professor Oak's lecture yesterday," he said with a slight hiss.

Paul studied him like he was some rare specimen then his lips thinned, eyebrows pinched. "Where does it hurt?" 

"I'm fine," Ash snarled and turned to Flax, hoping to change the topic because he didn't need Paul fussing over him. "By the way, have you seen a gi—" A sharp jab on his heel sent a searing pain through his shin. "Ow! What the fuck, Paul?" The son of a bitch kicked him. 

The expression Paul held was hard to read but there was a hint of reprimand in the way his eyes pierced right through Ash's. "I thought you said you were fine. Clearly, you're foot hurts. Or is it your ankle?"

"Must have twisted it," Ash said, hating how weak he seemed in front of the Ranger. "But I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Just let me put some bandages around it so we can walk back to where we left the others." Paul practically dragged Ash to a boulder and lowered him on the dusty surface. Quietly, he worked on giving Ash first aid, nodding nonchalantly when Flax told them he would need to get going. Once Flax was gone, Paul muttered, "Don't tell anyone about Lat—I mean, the girl, Ketchum," in a hushed tone.

Only then did Ash realize he almost blurted out what they agreed should be kept a secret – to someone he hardly trusted, no less. "Sorry."

"Forget it. Can you stand? Let's go find the others."

Whatever Paul did was short of a miracle. The pain was still there but it was more like a dull ache than anything. At least Ash could walk better.

 

*

 

The group of ruffians got away.

"Those were Hunter Krul's henchmen," Kellyn explained without looking up from the ground. He was running his fingers through the dirt as if the answers were right there on the tire tracks. "I can't believe we let them get away."

"First things first." Brock regarded Ash with worry, as if Ash would break if he were to move. "We have to get you to the nearest hospital, Ash, get that ankle of yours checked."

Ash was about to speak, probably to protest, but Reggie interrupted with "I think it's better if you take him back to your place, Paul. It's much nearer than the hospital or the Center. And you're trained to administer first aid to sprains and superficial wounds, anyway."

 _If looks could hurt,_ Paul thought while he shot daggers over his conniving, meddlesome brother. "I have to go after those bounty hunters, you know."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Solana hooked her arm around Paul's, waving her free hand around as if to dismiss him. "Kellyn and I will take care of it. And Ben and Lunick are actually on their way to help as we speak. Besides, you need a break. You've been working non-stop since this Latias thing surfaced."

As if his body agreed, a wave of fatigue flooded through Paul and all he could do was huff in annoyance. 

The drive to his cabin was, in a word, awkward. Ash occasionally babbled nonsensical things but Paul wasn't really listening. He was too busy trying to calm his nerves and coax his mind to stop spinning. The blatant reality that he and Ash were alone would undoubtedly be detrimental to his sanity.

Once they reached his home, Paul didn't offer too many words, just led Ash to the small space he called his living room and asked him to take a seat. He took his time retrieving the first aid kit from the bathroom so Ash had already removed his shoes and the bandage around his ankle when Paul returned. 

"I don't feel any dislocated or broken bone," Paul says while running his fingers around Ash's ankle and heel. Was it his imagination or did he feel Ash tremble beneath his touch? He was no doctor but he had gone through thorough first aid training. Rangers often got injured while on a mission so it was a necessary knowledge. "Probably just some shock on the nerves. The healing ointment should help. If it still hurts after a few hours, I'll take you the nearest hospital."

"I'll be fine." Ash hissed when Paul added a bit of pressure on a tender spot and Pikachu leapt to Ash side, eyes filled with worry. "Thanks though." Once more, silence drizzled around them. It was only when Paul was wrapping fresh bandage around Ash's injured limb did Ash speak again. "What happened to you, Paul? Why did you give up being a Trainer? I mean, being a Ranger is cool, but—"

"Look who's talking," Paul snapped in defense. 

Ash cocks his head to the side. "Huh?"

It was a feat to meet Ash's gaze but Paul did, stared right through Ash's eyes when he said, "Why don't you take a good look at yourself first, Ash. Didn't you also give up being a Trainer?"

"I haven't given up. I'm just taking a break."

Paul snorted and was tempted to release Ash's foot and let it drop on the floor. But he wasn't that cruel – not anymore. So he slowly lowered Ash's leg before pushing himself up on his feet. "Taking a break? For how long now?" Ash parted his lips, probably to protest, but Paul didn't give him a chance to utter a word. "Chill, Ash. Just… Why don't you take a nap? You can sleep in my room."

"Thanks but… Can I just sleep on the couch?" The shade of crimson dusting Ash's cheeks shouldn't be that distracting… really, it shouldn't.

"Suit yourself." Paul hoped his mask of indifference wouldn't fall off. He collected a pillow and a blanket from the hallway closet for Ash to use. "It's close to lunch time. Would you like something to eat first?" Paul asked while watching Ash settle on his rather small couch. 

"No thanks, not really that hungry. I do feel a bit drowsy though. Must be the effect of the painkillers Solana gave me."

"Very well." Paul's eyes slid to the Pokémon at Ash's feet. "What about you Pikachu?"

"Pika!" 

_At least someone is enthusiastic._

Paul grabbed a bowl from the cabinet under the sink and filled it with Pokémon food, glad he kept some on stock. He rarely brought his Pokémon here, felt they were better off with Reggie, but he made sure he kept food for them in case they were around. 

"Here you go, buddy," he said, lowering the dish in front of the yellow mouse Pokémon. Then he fixed himself a sandwich and set one aside for Ash in case he woke up hungry. 

Had he been the same person he was four years ago, it would be an alien concept for him to converse with Pikachu. But being a Ranger had thought him to treat every Pokémon like he would a human. 

After having a quick lunch, he migrated to his room in his desperate attempt to keep a considerably safe distance between him and his former rival. The emotions he thought he had locked inside the metaphorical box and buried deep into his past were starting to unravel. He'd be damned if he would let Ash Ketchum make him feel _that_ way again.

It was in his solitude when the feelings that had haunted him four years ago, the feelings he had (regrettably) never acted on came crashing back like a landslide in his chest.

 

*

 

Ash felt a gentle nudge. Then came a more insistent prodding. Slowly, he clambered out of slumber, hearing Pikachu whisper, "Pika pi," against his ear.

When Ash lifted his eyes open, he saw a figure by the window. He blinked the remaining traces of sleep away until his vision cleared and bolted upright when he realized that the girl or Latias in her human form was standing across the room.

The girl quickly morphed into Latias and she flew out the window before Ash could even utter a word. "Wait!" Ash hollered. "Wait! Don't go!" 

Putting his socks and shoes on was a shitty task but Ash was glad there was little pain left in his ankle though they felt rather numb. Pikachu was already waiting by the front door by the time Ash finally got on his feet.

Ash's outcry must have alerted Paul because the Ranger came barreling into the living room with only a towel around his waist. He was dripping wet, beads of water sliding down his naked torso, his purple locks sticking to the side of his face. "What happened?" he asked with a grave urgency in his tone.

To say that Ash was stunned into stupor would be an understatement. It took a few seconds, maybe more, before Ash was knocked back to reality and it was a feat to tear his eyes away from Paul. The only thing Ash manages to utter was, "Latias," then he dashed out of the cabin and followed Pikachu's tracks.

He hadn't gone too deep into the forest when Pikachu came to view. The mouse Pokémon was on his defensive stance, eyes fixed on the tree, or whatever was behind the thick trunk. He approached with utmost caution, until he was nearly three feet away from Pikachu. It was close enough for him to spy the white and red outlines of Latias's head. One more step and he could see the legendary Pokémon crouched at the base of the tree. 

"It's okay," he said, keeping his voice soft and low so as not to startle the poor creature. "I won't hurt you." He stretched his arm out in front of him, palm up to show her he was no threat. Latias lifted her head and slowly drifted closer to Ash. "That's right. I want to help." 

"Pika pika. Pika pi. Pikachu." 

His buddy's little speech must have gotten through Latias because the dual-type Pokémon closed the distance and lowered her head as if giving Ash permission to touch her. A gentle coaxing and several encouraging words later, he managed to lead Latias back to Paul's cabin.

Paul stood there – fully clothed, _thank goodness_ – with his jaw hanging loose for a full minute before he asked, "What the hell, Ash?"

"She came here," Ash explained in an instant. "She came here, perhaps with a purpose."

And he was right.

Latias' eyes glowed, a shroud of white and pale blue light emanating from her body. Then Ash felt the tug in his consciousness, dragging him into another plane of reality. He knew what it was, having experienced it before. Latias was using Sight Sharing.

"Ash," he heard Paul say and Ash – for some unexplainable impulse – took Paul's hand in his and gave a slight squeeze.

"It's okay, Paul. She's showing us what Latios is or may be seeing."

Their minds traveled over snow-covered mountains, then through some broad tunnel. It was dark and hard to make out anything. Then they swept into an opening, like some sort of a large chamber. Cages were lined against opposite walls, all cloaked with some sort of electric energy. Inside them, Ash saw the most horrifying scene in his life. 

One cage held Entei. Another held Suicune. There was Raikou on the third. Ash also caught a glimpse of Keldeo and Heatran and Cresselia. A smaller cage held Jirachi. And finally, he saw Latios. 

_Wait a minute._ If he was seeing Latios, then this couldn't be Sight Sharing. He wasn't looking through Latios' eyes. It was then Ash realized that Latias was showing them her memory, some sort of a telepathic projection of what Latias had gone through.

The link was released so suddenly that Ash felt he'd been dropped from the ceiling. It took a while to regain balance and when he did, Paul was already on the video phone. 

Kellyn's face soon fizzled on the screen. There was no beating around the bush, just straightforward report and a split-second musing before Kellyn said, "Weird. Solana received reports two weeks ago from the Rangers assigned in Johto that there were witnesses who saw the trio being abducted. But we just heard from Officer Jenny of Ecruteak City and she said that just last night, there were sightings of Entei, Suicune and Raikou in the area."

"I couldn't identify the location from the vision Latias shared," Paul said, a frown marring his face. "But it looked awfully like the mountains in Snowpoint City."

Just as Kellyn was saying something about getting in touch with Officer Jenny at Snowpoint, Ash caught the swift movement through the corner of his eye. He twisted his head in time to see Latias slipping out of the window. Again.

Ignoring the smart on his ankle, Ash ran after her, Pikachu on his heels. He could hear Paul calling out, "Ash! Wait up!" but Ash didn't slow down, couldn't afford to. Latias was already airborne, soaring above the trees.

Ash felt for his holster, then plucked out a Poké Ball, tossed it in the air and Charizard came out with a roar. The large orange Pokémon took flight, climbing up in the sky, before swooping back down to let Ash and Pikachu hop on his back. 

"Come on!" Ash held out his hand to Paul, who didn't seem to think twice of leaping right next to Ash. "Follow Latias, Charizard."

Another loud roar resonated out of Charizard, his way of saying, _On it, Ash,_ then zoomed after the legendary Pokémon who was merely a silhouette in the distance.

 

*

 

Thick white haze greeted them as soon as they entered the vicinity of Snowpoint Mountains. It was a wonder how Charizard could see through it but Paul was glad for the Pokémon's visual prowess. 

Paul knew Ash owned a Charizard (not that he'd been doing extensive digging on his former rival, no… 'course not, just… just out of curiosity over his fellow Trainer back then) but this was the first time he'd seen it up close and in person. He shouldn't be awed, considering he'd seen other Charizard before, but the way Ash and his fire and flying type Pokémon seemed to think in synch was what Paul found remarkable.

Officer Jenny was waiting for them on the ground with other police officers. Latias was nowhere in sight. They lost track of her. 

"All right, gather around," Officer Jenny vociferated with an air of authority that demanded everyone's attention. She spread a large map on the ground – a map of Snowpoint City, it seemed – and began identifying landmarks, fingers tapping on spots she declared were cave openings. There were eleven, and Paul could feel frustration creeping at the back of his head. Even if they split up, with the current number of people, it would take hours to navigate through all of them. 

"We should send out Pokémon probes," Paul suggested but before he could add anything else, Latias appeared between the trees. She let out a soft cry, which Paul interpreted as her way of asking them to follow. 

They were led to a nondescript cave secluded at the east side. There were no trails leading to it, just a dirt path winding between trees. The officers had to leave their vehicles at the edge of the forest and travel to their destination on foot while Jenny rode with Paul, Ash and Pikachu on Charizard's back. 

Charizard refused to return to its Poké Ball so Ash asked him to keep an eye out from the air. What Paul found vexing was if this place did hold the missing legendary Pokémon, why weren't there any guards or whatsoever at the cave's entrance?

The passageway fanned out the further they went until they reached a dead end. It was unlike the one Paul had seen in the vision Latias had shared. He figured there must be another way in. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he saw Latias press her nose against the wall and a panel slid open. Paul could see a narrow flight of stairs winding down to… well, wherever. 

Dread seized Paul, his gut churning with anxiety. He just wished the reinforcements he had requested would get there soon, should they walk into a trap. 

They came upon another passageway, this time one familiar to Paul. And just as he had predicted, they reached the same chamber he'd seen in Latias' memory. There weren't any sign of humans around, not any of Hunter Krul's henchmen or the bounty hunter himself. 

"They must've cleared out, probably found out one way or the other that we we're coming," Officer Jenny stated though her steps remained somewhat wary as they approached the end of the tunnel. 

That was exactly what Paul thought but he chose to keep his mouth shut and his instincts on alert. As soon as they stepped into the wide chamber, Paul felt a strange sense of like déjà vu, seeing the place that he'd seen in a dreamlike version.

The Pokémon kept in the cages were weak. Officer Jenny ordered one of her men to contact Nurse Joy and inform her of the predicament. "We'll need something to transport them to the Pokémon Center," she added while two officers sprinted back to where they came from.

True to what Kellyn had mentioned, Entei, Suicune and Raikou weren't among the Pokémon that remained. Either they had been released or they escaped, like Latias did. How? Paul had no clue and didn't give a shit right now lest he wanted to risk having a nasty headache.

They found another channel, one that led to a hidden entrance that opened up to a ridge at the side of the mountain. A winding road stretched from the flat surface all the way to the forest. They didn't have to wait long before Gary, Reggie and Brock arrived with Snowpoint City's Nurse Joy. 

The Pokémon Doctor, Breeder and Nurse all worked on rendering necessary first aid until Nurse Joy declared it was safe to transport Latios, Jirachi, Keldeo, Cresselia and Heatran to the Pokémon Center.

That was it. Too easy, in Paul's opinion. Why would a ruthless hunter abandon his precious bounties?

"That's quite normal when clients either refused to pay or they withdrew their request," Reggie said, hinting that Paul had voiced out his thoughts.

"I'm going to the Center with Nurse Joy," Brock announced then proceeded to one of the vehicles that carried the Pokémon they just rescued. Reggie decided it would be a good idea for him to join them while Gary chose to remain with Officer Jenny to look around and investigate.

"We'll keep you informed, let you know what we find," Officer Jenny promised. "We got you a room at the inn near the Center, Paul. I suggest you and Ash take a rest for a while. I heard you had a long day."

"Thanks," Paul said and practically had to drag Ash onto Charizard's back, ignoring Ash's annoying protest of wanting to stick around and help with the investigation. "Ash, you haven't had lunch and it's almost sun down. You won't be of much help with a grumbling stomach and a half functioning foot."

"My foot's fine. Doesn't hurt anymore," Ash griped, lower lip jutting out in a pout that made him look like he was thirteen again and was back at that stupid Tag Battle Competition at Hearthome.

"Fine. You want to stay? I'll have Charizard drop you off right now," Paul spat and the dragon-like Pokémon grumbled in agreement.

"You can't give Charizard commands. He's my Pokémon!"

"Watch me." 

Another soft growl rumbled out of Charizard and Ash frowned down at him. "I can't believe you're taking his side."

The corners of Paul's mouth twitched and he thought, _What the heck,_ and let Ash witness the smile that rarely touched his lips.

 

*

 

It wasn't the incessant chirping of Kricketot or Kricketune that kept Ash wide awake; it was the silent drone of Paul's thoughts, as if he could hear the wheels in Paul's head turning. 

Ash didn't need to be hyper sensitive to know that something was troubling the Ranger. He had to admit, despite having rescued the Pokémon, there was a lot of unsettling questions hanging in the air. 

There was no question that Hunter Krul was the one who took them. That dimwit of a bounty hunter wasn't exactly discreet when he made his capture. But who was he working for? Who was the _Client_? And why were those Pokémon taken? What was the purpose? 

The sudden rapping startled Ash out of his deep cogitation and he watched Paul stalk over to the door. Ash had been too busy trying to decipher Paul's thoughts that he hadn't noticed Paul was wearing nothing but his boxers and white undershirt. _Damn,_ if that wasn't distracting.

Gary careened inside the room, looking like he had just escaped a thousand Tauros in pursuit. "You guys aren't going to believe what we found," he said while heaving short breaths and he crashed right at the edge of Ash's bed and threw the piles of paper he was carrying across the mattress. He handed a dark blue folder over to Paul. 

"That place you guys stumbled into? It was actually some sort of a research facility. You probably only saw the chambers where they kept the Pokémon but if you go further into the cave, there was some sort of laboratory." Gary ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and sighed. "The machines and other computerized equipment had been destroyed though but there were remnants of encrypted data that I was able to collect. I sent them to grandfather and Professor Rowan and waited until I get at least part of the results before coming here." 

"Are these the results then?" Paul was perusing through the files Gary handed him, brows furrowed. 

"Not all of it, but yeah." 

"Shit," Paul muttered and a string of curses followed, all whispered under his breath.

Ash didn't need to ask what it was because Gary already jumped into a barrage of explanation on how the data contained DNA structures of all the Pokémon that were held captive, save for Latias. "We also found samples of Groudon's DNA though I have no idea how they got hold of that."

Paul snapped the folder close and tossed it back to the bed, his face darkening with anger. "Jack Walker, the Ranger in Hoenn, did report a month ago that there was an attempt to capture Groudon but the Pokémon was just too powerful for the hunters."

"I just hope we know what they intend to do with the DNA samples though I have a vague idea what it's for." There weren't enough clues for them to formulate a clear hypothesis. Yet. But Gary vowed he would get to the bottom of it. 

When Gary left, they didn't have enough time to digest everything that the Researcher had divulged because Brock arrived with news about the rescued Pokémon's health.

"The recovery may take some time," the Pokémon Doctor said wearily, wiping his hand over his face. Dark circles shadowed his eyes; his shoulders were sagging as if he was carrying a heavy load and his hair was disheveled. "But they're no longer in critical condition."

The sigh that escaped Paul clearly spoke relief. "Latias?" The poor Pokémon had not moved from Latios' side, even as they were about to leave the Center earlier. Though she seemed unharmed, the glow in her eyes was perceivably waning.

"She's fine. We finally got her to relax." Brock switches his attention over to Ash. "Charizard and Pikachu are both fine too. They just needed a little rest. Would you like to have them back or—"

"Nah." Ash shook his head. "Let them stay at the Center. I'm sure Pikachu needs a stress-free night for once."

"Oh!" Brock looked back at Paul. "Almost forgot. Your brother wanted to talk to you. He asked me to tell you to meet him at the Center. He was taking care of Jirachi when I left."

"Hn," Paul huffed then threw his pants and turtle neck shirt on, slipped his feet on his sneakers then left without a word. Ash stared at the door a moment longer after it closed behind Paul.

"So." Brock pulled him out of the unwarranted trance. "Is there anything I need to know?"

Puzzled, Ash drew his eyebrows together. "Huh?"

One corner of Brock's mouth curled up. "You and Paul. You seemed to be… getting along well."

Ash wasn't as clueless as he was when he and Brock last traveled together so he was quick to catch the insinuation in Brock's words. "I'm just trying to help him with all this mess going on, nothing more."

"Really?" One of Brock's eyebrows arched higher. "For a while I thought I saw Paul giving you that same look he did four years ago."

 _He was?_ And Ash thought he wasn't that obtuse anymore. That was something Ash didn't notice. 

"Enough Brock. Let's not talk about it. We have a crisis, in case you're forgetting."

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Ash. Whatever you say."

 

*

 

It had been three days since the Snowpoint City incident and Paul needed a reprieve. He took his brother's advice and went home to Veilstone. Funny how he still called his brother's place 'home' when he already had his own. 

What Paul didn't count on was Reggie inviting Ash to stay with them. The last thing Paul needed was a distraction and Ash Ketchum had been nothing but an ocean-wide distraction. Sure he had been a big help, but Paul couldn't focus on the case – on the mission – with Ash tagging along all the time.

He was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he heard his brother call out, "Paul! You've got to see this."

Reggie was watching the news and the first thing Paul saw on the screen was the burning buildings. Then the image of a strange creature appeared in the sky and Paul went still for a moment. "What the heck is that?" It was a Pokémon, obviously, but one that Paul hadn't seen yet – not in the Pokedex archives or any other Pokémon data base that he was required to learn during his training as Ranger.

"No one knows." Reggie raised the remote control and pressed a button. The volume decreased to a considerable level, enough for them to hear the news reporter and enough for Paul to hear Reggie's voice. "Whatever it is, it showed fire-type, electric-type, water-type, flying-type and even psychic-type attacks."

The melodic tone from his Styler stole whatever Paul meant to say in response. He hurried back to the kitchen where he left the gadget to answer the call.

"Did you see the news?" Kellyn blurted without preamble, his image hazy on the tiny screen at first. 

"Yeah. What the hell is going on, Kellyn?"

"You're as clueless as we are, Paul." Kellyn's gaze shifted to his side and Paul could hear Ben speaking in the background. When Kellyn faced the Styler camera once more, he said, "Did you notice how the creature looked like?"

Paul did. He might be jumping to fallacious conclusions but that thing had the combined physique of Entei, Suicune and Raikou. It was apparent that the creature also possessed the ability to fly. 

"Solana and Lunick are on their way to Celestic Town as we speak." The urgency that flashed on Kellyn's eyes became more intense. "Stay where you are. I'll call you when I need you." Paul didn't even have time to react. The screen immediately went blank. 

When Paul returned to the living room, Ash was with Reggie, both their faces filled with worry and perplexity. 

"Kellyn called," Paul said at the same time Ash blurted, "Professor Oak called."

With a wave of his hand, Paul coaxed Ash to speak first. "He just informed me that Gary was analyzing the data they've received from Professor Carolina and her team of researchers in Celestic Town."

It wasn't half as helpful as the information Paul got from Kellyn, so all they could do was wait. Turned out, they didn't have to wait long. Gary called half an hour later. "There's no doubt about it, guys," he said. "That unidentified Pokémon possessed the abilities of all the Pokémon that have been abducted, even Groudon whom they failed to capture."

 

*

 

Alamos Town looks exactly the same as Ash last saw it. An overwhelming wave of nostalgia poured over him the moment his eyes rested on the Space-Time Tower and the soft melody floating from it reached his ears. The city nestled on top of a mesa surrounded by a serene lake with towering cliffs curved around the west side. It looked more like something out of a fairy-tale book.

Paul's eyes roamed and if Ash were to peek beneath the mask of indifference that Paul always wore, he could swear he'd see awe in Paul's face.

"Never been here before." Paul's unexpected declaration took Ash by surprise. Paul met his gaze. "I know. You're probably thinking since I live here in Sinnoh, I should have seen all the places here. But tell me, Ash. Have you seen everything there is to see in Kanto?"

Ash shook his head. Paul had a point. 

"You sure this was where the unknown Pokémon is hiding?" There wasn't any sign of unusual activity so Ash wondered if the signals that the sensors at Professor Rowan's lab had detected were—

A large shadow spilled over the cobblestone ground where Ash, Pikachu and Paul stood, prompting Ash to tilt his head up just in time to see the unidentified Pokémon gliding towards the Space-Time Tower. 

The creature opened its mouth, spouting a ray of bluish gray light straight to the sky. The light pierces through the thick cloud that hovers over the tower, creating a black hole at the center.

"Fuck!" Paul took off, sprinting toward the location of the tower. When Ash and Pikachu caught up with him, Paul did his best to explain, "I think it's creating a portal to another dimension," between gasps. He reached into his vest then tossed two Poke Balls, yelling, "Honchkrow! Electivire! Stand by for battle!"

Ash nearly tripped on his feet, shocked to see Paul had brought his Pokémon. As far as he knew, Rangers were allowed only one Pokémon partner and most rangers he'd met preferred not having one. But Paul was (technically) also a Trainer so he assumed Paul was an exception to the rules.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed just as the ground trembled and a series of rumbling sounds filled the air. 

There was an answering roar beyond the black hole and Ash shouted, "I think it's summoning Dialga and Palkia!" over to Paul.

"Look!" Paul had his arm outstretched, finger pointing at the creature. "Notice the collar around its neck? Someone's controlling it!"

"Then we've got to try and get it off!" Ash threw a Poké Ball and called out, "Gliscor! Use Stone Edge on the creature!"

"Ash, I don't think—"

Just as Ash had hoped, the unidentified Pokémon released a beam of energy straight to the sharpened stones and the impact resulted to a thick wall of dusts that spread between them and the creature. "Now hold it down with Fire Fang!" Ash yelled and Gliscor swooped through the smoke, fangs blazing with flames. "The collar, Paul!"

"Right! Electivire! Use Thunder on the creature's collar! Honchkrow! Use Night Slash once it weakens."

Spikes of yellow and white light sprang from Electivire's antennae and slashed through the fume. How it could see through that mist, Ash had no idea. Honchkrow disappeared in the thinning dust particles only to be thrown out through the opposite side, cawing as if in pain. The haze soon cleared to reveal the creature staring at them with rage reflecting in its eyes. Then it tossed its head skyward and resumed emitting a radiant shaft towards the growing gap.

There was a thundering noise somewhere behind them and Ash spun around, eyes going wide when a hovercraft, much similar to the one Hunter J used, rose from behind the cliff. 

"It's Hunter Krul!" Paul cried out and swore when a host of Yanma and Yanmega charged at them in astonishing speed. 

Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder, screaming, "Pi… ka… chu!" as electric discharge sprang from his body. Electivire's struck the Bounty Hunter's Pokémon with Thunder. 

In the midst of the battle, Ash heard familiar voices and momentary relief seized him when he spied Kellyn, Solana and Ben racing down the street. Each ranger hollered commands to the Pokémon under their control, urging them to take down the enemies' Pokémon who had them surrounded. Ash released Charizard with a firm instruction to help the others.

There was a low growl above them. It was as if time slowed down when Ash swiveled around, his body held down with a weight that made it hard for him to move. 

Dialga and Palkia had started to emerge from the vortex.

Some sort of steel podium stretched out from the hovercraft and on it was a man with dark hair, wavy locks falling over his forehead and beard covering almost half of his face. A dark cape was thrown over his wide shoulders, covering most of his round body. 

_That must be Hunter Krul,_ Ash thought.

The man waved a staff, gesturing at the unidentified Pokémon. But then Dialga released an enormous Aura Sphere and sent the blast straight to the craft. The last thing Ash heard was a loud explosion and the force threw him across the Plaza. His back and head slammed into something hard – a wall perhaps – then he saw Paul rushing to him before he lost consciousness.

 

*

 

The wind slapped against his face but Paul ignored the sting. He gazed down at Ash's unconscious form, his worry growing every minute. Almost half an hour had passed – probably more – since the chaos at Alamos Town started. 

"If he has a concussion and something bad happens to him, you do realize it's your fault, don't you?" he told Charizard. He meant to send Ash to the hospital or the Pokémon Center but the damn fire-type Pokémon refused to help Paul in his pursuit of the unidentified creature without Ash's presence. So Paul was left with no choice but to drag Ash's ass with him.

Charizard snarled in response. Paul might not understand all Poké-speak but he knew it was the Pokémon's way of protesting. 

"Look. It's descending on that island over there." 

"Gliscor gli." 

Charizard flew over the island before diving down, Gliscor descending behind them. The change in pressure must have pulled Ash out of his slumber because his eyes sprang open the moment they landed in a clearing.

"Where are we?" was the first thing Ash said.

"Well based on the coordinates, I believe we're somewhere north of Canalave City. Which means…," Paul checked his Pokétch but pulled a frown when he saw the built-in compass going haywire. Then realization struck him like a Thunderbolt attack. "Shit. We're in the middle of Diablo's Ocean."

"What?" Ash bolted upright, almost slipping off Charizard's back. "Please tell me you sent out a message to whomever before we landed."

Paul had never felt so sheepish and stupid. He should've known, should've taken precaution, should've remembered that no instrument or electronic gadget would work on this island. Should've, should've, should've. Oh, if he was the _dig-a-hole-and-hide-there-until-all-this-was-all-over_ sort of guy, the thought would probably cross his mind. But he wasn't. He jumped off of Charizard's back and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Honchkrow! Come on out!" The bird Pokémon gave a _why-me-again_ cry and Paul fought the urge to reprimand it but instead, said, "I know you're still hurt from the last battle. But I need you to fly back to Alamos Town and inform Kellyn and Officer Jenny of our location."

"I think Honchkrow is completely worn out, Paul." Ash slid down after him. "Why don't we send Gliscor instead? And Charizard, I need you to bring a message to Gary and Professor Oak as well."

As soon as Ash's Pokémon left, Paul asked Honchkrow to survey the area. "That strange creature landed somewhere northwest. Head over there and check it out." The Pokémon cawed and took flight.

They trudged into the forest. Hours of hike, an accident involving a fallen tree, a break for food (thank the heavens that there were edible fruits around) and Pikachu's ephemeral freak out over a Nosepass with an attitude later, Honchkrow found them. The Pokémon led them to a facility hidden within rock cliffs. 

Men (and maybe some were women but Paul could care less) garbed in silvery blue jacket and pants lingered around the area. These people were clearly not Hunter Krul's henchmen. If Dialga's Aura Sphere did send Hunter Krul and his people deep in the lake surrounding Alamos Town earlier, then this could be a different group – most likely the Client's.

The color of the sky had changed to a dark shade of orange and gray by the time Ash managed to find a way for them to infiltrate the facility, though crawling through duct pipes was the least appealing method in Paul's opinion – clever, effective but least appealing. Once inside, Ash sent Pikachu to find some sort of a main switch, instructing the mouse Pokémon to deactivate it if things turned against their favor. 

As soon as they parted with Pikachu, they had an unpleasant run in with seven men and several Metang and Metagross. Paul couldn't send Honchkrow out. The Pokémon had sustained enough injury as it was. And he had to leave Electivire with Solana so he could get medical attention. 

Ash seemed to hesitate – probably worried that he'd be putting his Pokémon in danger. But desperate times called for desperate measures, so he chose to release Infernape and Heracross.

While Ash's Pokémon were busy dealing with Metang and Metagross, Paul took the chance to throw a few kicks and punches on the men, knocking out four of them in the process. While sending his fist straight to the fifth man's gut, he saw through the corner of his eye that Ash was likewise engaged in a fistfight with the enemy. 

They managed to escape, Ash quickly recalling Infernape and Heracross back in their Poké Balls, but luck wasn't on their side. They rounded the corner when they reached the end of the corridor and came across dozens of men – armed ones, _damn it!_. Paul knew then that resistance was futile. 

"Bring them to the boss," one of the men barked. 

Paul struggled against the bonds that held his wrists together but the metal bit through his skin. Deeming that escape was hardly an option, he let the men drag him along the metal floor. Ash was flanked by four other men and they were a few feet ahead. Even if Paul could manage to break loose, he didn't have the heart to leave Ash. 

The long trek ended in what Paul assumed was the core of the facility. It was a large oval room where elevated platforms ran along the circumference: some sort of viewing decks jutted out on each side, an enclosed space – probably the main control room – on one end and opposite that was nothing but a plain wall. 

There was a ten-foot-drop at the center. Curiosity gnawed at the back of Paul's mind so he dared a peek over the railing. He caught a glimpse of a huge glowing cube but before he could determine what it was, he was roughly yanked towards the enclosed space.

The man who had been practically (and literally) been breathing down his neck, declared, "Boss, we caught the intruders," then forced Paul into a chair next to Ash.

The Boss – or whoever the fuck he was – stood still for a while, gloved hands clasped behind his back. Then he spun around and lifted the hood that partially covered his head.

"The fuck!" skipped out of Paul's mouth and he heard Ash spat a similar expletive then they both exclaimed, "Flax Harper!" at the same time.

"What the hell is going on, Flax?" Ash attempted to rise from his seat but the man standing beside him pushed him back down almost instantly.

"It's simple, Ash. You're looking at nine years worth of research and experiment." The swagger in Flax's voice wasn't hard to miss. 

"Well, I'm looking at you and if you were referring to yourself then I'd say it's a complete failure," was Ash snide retort.

Paul was tempted to snort, but he bit on his tongue instead, his mind focused on formulating complicated calculations that might – would – should help them escape.

The low rumble of Flax's laughter set off Paul's ire and almost lost his cool when Flax reached out and brushed the back of his fingers against Ash's cheek. "You really are a feisty one, Ash Ketchum. But you're lucky I'm in a gracious mood today so allow me to impart precious knowledge to give you a succinct idea of what I'm trying to accomplish before I send you to your death," Flax said as if his blunt announcement of his intent to kill them was as normal as telling them what they were having for dinner. 

They were led to an inner chamber where a round table that seemed to have been carved out of a rock sat at the center. Something sat on top of it – some sort of stone tablets. 

As if confirming Paul's theory, Flax stated, "This… is an ancient tablet found on this very island. It took years to decipher what was written but when we did, we learned that this was left by Deoxsys of ancient times."

The roof began to slide open and that was when Paul realized it was night time. 

"What do you boys know about constellations?" Flax asked but neither Paul nor Ash gave him the satisfaction of an answer, be it derisive or otherwise. "Did you know that legendary Pokémon are represented in the stars?" He raised his hand to gesture at the heavens and started giving them an asinine lecture about different star formations that Paul chose to ignore. 

Flax voice became nothing but incoherent mumble. Paul focused on the situation instead. Only when Flax said something about one particular constellation that had not been identified did Paul decide to listen. 

"Watch." A maniacal expression settled on Flax's face as he extended his arms on his sides. 

The stone tablet or whatever began to glow, shafts of light burst out, reaching toward the sky. When Paul lifted his gaze, he saw a diagram of the unidentified Pokémon against the dark blue backdrop of the sky. 

"This ancient tablet represents the past – the world's long-forgotten history – and is linked to the stars, this particular constellation," Flax explained in an exaggerated manner that it was a feat for Paul not to express incredulity.

"Pathetic," Paul muttered.

"Oh no, it's not pathetic, my dear Pokémon Ranger. You see…," Flax waved his hand over the tablet, "…this contains the complex formula to create THE most powerful Pokémon that ever existed." The mere stress Flax gave on the word 'the' sent frightening images to Paul's head and Paul couldn't help but think he was seeing a repeat of Mewtwo… or worse, a more insane version of it.

Flax strode over to the control panels and pressed a button. One wall slid open to reveal the unidentified Pokémon held within a cage cloaked with visible energy. Paul wondered if it was the same glowing cube he saw earlier. 

"Meet Zepheus, the product of my ingenious discovery," Flax announced, the resonance of his voice increasing in every word uttered. "Once I get hold of Dialga and Palkia's DNA then this creation would reach perfection. Through it, I could recreate this world to my own bidding."

Paul expected Flax to laugh – that sinister laughter that villains often ended their despicable _I-shall-rule-the-world_ speeches – but Flax just stared ahead as if lost in his own thoughts.

When the bastard seemed to come back to his senses, he faced one of his men, said, "Keep them locked up. We'll deal with them in the morning," then stomped back to the area where they came from.

The room where they were thrown in (literally) was small and nearly bare, furnished only with a small table and a bed – just one bed. At least they won't have to sleep on the floor. Their captors were gracious enough to bring them food and Paul had to cast his apprehension aside and eat some, hoping his gut instinct was right and it wasn't poisoned.

"I'm worried about Pikachu," Ash said as he curled up on the bed, rubbing the marks left by the metal cuffs on his wrist. 

Paul stroked his own wrists, grateful that those cursed bonds were removed. "I'm sure Pikachu can take care of himself. You, of all people, should know what he's capable of."

"You're right." Ash shifted to a sitting position. 

Silence simmered around them like they were in the eye of a storm and Paul wondered what would happen to them the next day. "You asked why I became a Ranger," he said, hoping to break the metaphorical ice that grew uncomfortably thicker every second.

Ash moved aside as if in silent invitation for Paul to sit with him. Throwing caution to the wind, Paul lifted his ass off the floor and climbed on the bed, pressing his back against the cold stone wall. Ash pinned Paul with a questioning gaze, which reminded Paul that it was he who started the conversation.

"You asked why I became a Ranger," Paul repeated, caring less for sounding redundant. "It was partly because of you." He couldn't look at Ash, just listened to the perplexity that laced Ash's voice.

"Because of me? Partly?"

His mind wandered back to his Sinnoh journey four years ago, back to when he and Ash were rivals. "You taught me the importance of treating Pokémon better, for one thing. And it was the flame of determination that burned in your eyes that made me strive to become a better Trainer." 

This was beyond the limit Paul had set for himself to be so damn open and honest. If he would die tomorrow, then to heck with it, his secrets now wouldn't die with him. He could feel the confusion thrumming off of Ash, even before Ash started to speak.

"Then why—"

"When I heard you decided to go on hiatus from battles and from training Pokémon about a year ago, I just… I don't know. It's like the inspiration to reach my goal to be the best Pokémon Trainer just left me." Paul kept his gaze on the ground, feeling completely pathetic for having to pour his heart out at a time like this. "That time, I realized that it must have been the same feeling my brother had after losing the battle with Brandon."

"But why would my decision affect yours?"

"I don't know." Paul sighed. "I guess perhaps… maybe you meant more to me than I would admit."

 

*

 

Morning came and Ash was barely awake when Flax Harper's men rudely dragged them out of bed. The last layers of sleep had fallen away from Ash before they reached the main control room where Flax was waiting, probably to deal with them as promised

"Any last words?" Flax said with a pompous smirk and… _ugh,_ Ash _so_ wanted to rip away that condescending expression off of Flax's face.

"Fuck you!' both Paul and Ash spat in unison. 

Flax only laughed and started with his supercilious monologue while leading them to the lower level. Ash couldn't bring himself to listen to the bastard's prattling, his eyes wandering instead, searching for any sign of Pikachu. If his buddy hadn't been caught, that would be the perfect time for Pikachu to do as instructed. 

They paused in front of a niche and Flax pressed a hand on a silver plate embedded on the wall. Some sort of access panel slid open, revealing the golden hues of daybreak. A gust of wind slipped through the opening, caressing Ash's face like cold fingers. 

The man who had a tight grasp on his arm pushed him near the edge and Ash made the sore mistake of glancing down to see the sheer drop to the raging water below. His eyes slid shut.

 _Shit, shit, shit. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! Pikachu, where are you?_

Then… it was like his life, his past, his fading future flashed before him in deafening blasts. Ash's eyes flew open when he felt the heat touch the back of his head and he spun around to witness the series of explosion on the upper level. 

The shockwave that followed threw Ash back, causing him to lose balance and trip over the edge of the threshold but something broke his fall. Only when panic started to seep out of his body did Ash feel the pressure of the grip on his forearm. When he tilted his head, his eyes met a pair of dark orbs.

Paul.

"I got you, Ash. I got you."

More noise rumbled from inside and Ash could see smoke creeping out of the opening. His throat felt tight but he managed to utter, "Paul. Let go. Save yourself!"

Paul's hold only tightened, his eyes glistening with what appeared to be tears. "No! I'm not letting go, Ash. Not now. Not ever. Not again."

Another explosion. Another tremor. And Paul lost his grip. Gravity took control and pulled Ash down the cliff until Ash's back crashed against something solid. The strident growl hinted Ash who his savior was that time. 

"Charizard!"

The Pokémon brought him to a clearing where Gary, Brock and Reggie were waiting. 

"Ash!" Brock rushed to his side the moment Ash's feet touched the ground. 

"What's going on, Brock?"

"Gliscor and Charizard led us here. Kellyn, Ben, Solana, Officer Jenny and the others managed to break into the facility with the help of several Pokémon." Brock was nearly breathless.

"Where's Paul?" Reggie asked, concern clearly written on his face.

"He's still in there." Ash gazed back at the facility. Smoke rose from every side. "I have to go back, make sure he's all right. Pikachu is in there, too."

"Knowing you, it would be pointless to try and talk you out of it," Gary said and he gave Ash's shoulder a sharp squeeze. "Let's go."

They were almost at the main entrance when Ben and Paul stumbled outside with– to Ash's surprise – Pikachu perched on Paul's shoulder. 

"Pika!" The mouse Pokémon met Ash halfway and Ash caught him in his arm, held him close to his chest.

"I was so worried about you, Pikachu." Ash's eyes flickered over to Paul, who dragged his leg as he approached. "I was worried about you, too. Why are you limping?"

One corner of Paul's mouth twitched. "My leg got caught in the debris when I caught Pikachu. Some Pokémon you've got there, Ash." He gestured at Pikachu with a jerk of his head. "If I understood it correctly, I think what Pikachu was trying to tell me earlier was he found the main switch but couldn't figure out how to deactivate it, so he hit it with a Thunderbolt. That might have caused some sort of reaction and everything started to explode."

Pikachu sounded remorseful when he uttered, "Pika pi," his ears pulled back, eyes sliding to the ground.

"You did nothing wrong, Pikachu. In fact you did great," Ash encouraged and it worked, if the way Pikachu's ears perked up was clue enough.

Half an hour later, Officer Jenny and her men emerged from the facility dragging Flax Harper and his minions with them.

"I'd leave the Pokémon experiment in your hands, Rangers," she told Paul and Ben. "Kellyn and Solana are working on removing the collar around its neck."

The Pokémon, Zepheus, turned out to be serene and harmless without the collar. All Pokémon Rangers agreed that the best decision would be to leave it in the island.

Fatigue and stress clawed at Ash's body the moment they reached the shore where the yacht that brought Gary, Brock and Reggie to that place was waiting. Ash stood at the deck, watching the sun hide behind thick clouds. They were on their way back to the mainland. 

When Paul joined him, Ash couldn't help but ask, "What did you mean when you said you wouldn't let me go, not again?"

Soft tint of crimson bloomed on Paul's cheeks and Paul worried his lower lip between his teeth before facing Ash. "How would you react if I told you that I was attracted to you – still is, actually – but I was too stuck up to do anything about it four years ago?"

Ash felt his heart leap, warmth spreading over his face. "What would you do if I told you the feeling is mutual?"

A lopsided smile formed on Paul's lips before the Ranger's mouth descended on Ash's and Ash immediately responded to the kiss. When Paul pulled back, he heaved a sigh and rested his forehead against Ash's. "Stay in Sinnoh? Even for just a while."

Paul didn't have to tell him twice. Ash lifted his shoulders in a shrug and decided to confess. "I was actually thinking of resuming my career as a Pokémon Trainer and what better way to do it than go on a journey here in Sinnoh?"

"Sounds like a plan." Paul looked contemplative for a moment, the wind blowing a lock of his purple hair over his face. "Maybe I should join you."

"But what about your job as a Pokémon Ranger?"

"That?" Paul held Ash's gaze for a minute, as if he was mulling over the situation, then his lips quirked. "I could always go back to being a Ranger. But I was a Pokémon Trainer to begin with. So what do you say, Ash? Think we could have a rematch at the Sinnoh League?"

Hot thrill surged throughout Ash and pathetic as it might sound, he felt like he was thirteen again instead of seventeen. He snaked his arm around the back of Paul's neck, said, "Sounds like a plan," against Paul's lips before bringing Paul closer for another kiss.

 

Epilogue:

 

As expected, the boat's navigational instruments started malfunctioning the moment they crawled into the vicinity of Diablo's Ocean. The occasional visits for the past two years had been enough for Paul to get used to this bizarre phenomenon. 

At least it was peaceful in the island. The low hum of nature resonated around him and Paul basked in the tranquil atmosphere. 

"Come on, Paul! Let Torterra out. You know how he loves roaming in the woods," Ash bade from a distance. It never ceased to amaze Paul how hyperactive Ash was, even in um… even in bed. But there was no denying that his lover's enthusiasm was infectious. He did as he was told and released the large green Pokémon who didn't dawdle and was soon striding over to the forest along with Ash's Torterra.

Right. Time to get to work. Pokémon Rangers had been taking turns to check on Zepheus, making sure the Pokémon was still safely tucked within the island. Even though Paul was technically a Pokémon Trainer now, he was still obliged to do his duty as a Ranger. It was part of the oath he took. 

They were with a team of researchers led by Professor Carolina and her granddaughter. Cynthia's interest in Pokémon research seemed to have increased since Ash had taken her title as the Sinnoh Champion a year ago. Now it was Paul's turn to take the title from Ash, though he was torn between that goal and accepting the offer to take over the Battle Tower in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. He just didn't want to step on Barry's toes since the Twinleaf Trainer was likewise a Frontier Brain. But Barry had made it clear that he preferred not living in his dad's shadow by taking over his dad's facility. He suggested that a partnership might be more feasible.

It only took half an hour to find Zepheus, its long neck and grayish purple mane visible from the distance, yellow, white and brown fur seemed to opalesce against the sunrays and the pair of red irises glistened like rubies.

Soft snarl greeted them as they approached and the Pokémon was quick to show signs of recognition.

"How's it going, Zepheus?" Ash raised his eyes to the Pokémon that stood as tall as the tree behind it. The sound it made in response to Ash was like a combination of a purr and a low, vibrating rumble that ground in its throat. 

Paul focused on his task, making a quick survey of the Pokémon's habitat, inspecting the source of food and water and other necessary elements that guaranteed the creature's wellbeing. Once he was done taking notes for his required reports, he and Ash collected their Pokémon and left the island. The researchers chose to stay behind.

If they didn't have a dinner to mind, they would've stayed longer. But Reggie had made it perfectly clear that they should be home before sunset since Ash's mom, Professor Oak and Gary were coming over. It had been nearly a year since their last visit in Sinnoh. 

The sun hovered over the horizon when they arrived at Veilstone. They found Brock at their house – the one that sat right behind Reggie's. His brother had insisted they build a home in the property left by their parents. "It's quite spacious for me alone," Reggie had whined back then and cajoled Ash into his scheme of moving them into the ranch.

The Pokémon Doctor was busy in the kitchen and had about three pots on the stove. Paul knew better than to meddle with Brock's cooking so he decided to set the dinner table instead.

The guests arrived at six and dinner wasn't all that eventful. Professor Oak entertained them with the usual stories about his youth. Once the table had been cleared, they congregated in the living room while having the special tea that Reggie made. 

Delia Ketchum graciously complimented Brock for the food then asked, "So how's the job at the Center?" 

"It had been busy but rewarding." Brock had been assigned to the Veilstone Pokémon Center two months ago and had been staying at Reggie's place since. He claimed it was temporary but he seemed to be at home here.

"What about you, Paul? Are you challenging Ash for the championship?" Of course, Gary had to bring that up. The idiot seemed to take pleasure in mocking Paul about how Ash defeated him in the Sinnoh League two years ago. 

"Actually, I might take Palmer's offer to manage the Battle Tower," Paul said so casually that it took a while for the reaction he expected from Ash to surface. His lover gaped at him as if he had just announced his prodigious plan to take over the world.

"B-but that… that w-would mean…," Ash sputtered as if struggling to find the right words. Confusion, incredulity, frustration and anger cascaded on his face. "That would mean you have to move to the Battle Tower and—"

Paul laid a finger on Ash's lips, shushing him. "Nobody said about me having to stay at the facility. Barry and I had been talking about sharing the responsibility and he agreed to be the one to move into the Battle Tower should we decide to accept it."

"Oh." A smile broke into Ash's lips, so tempting that Paul couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss into the pink, velvety surface, momentarily forgetting they weren't alone.

"Well it looks like you have a vivid plan for the future, young man." Professor Oak's voice broke the trance that oscillated between Ash and Paul.

"Yeah." Paul snaked an arm around Ash's waist and pulled Ash closer. "I guess I do." He felt a sense of contentment bubbling inside him.

The unruffled ambiance shattered when Delia raised the one question Paul hardly anticipated: "So Paul, Ash… when are you boys getting married?" 

 

 **END**  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> **End Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- The name of the new Pokémon, Zepheus, was derived from the constellation Cepheus. I couldn't come up with a better name. The illustration found in the story wasn't exactly how I pictured the creature in my mind but it's close enough. I just drew that image today, when I'm scheduled to post and only worked on it for 3 hours so it's kinda rushed.
> 
> \- I was trying to imagine N and Zero when coming up with a villain, then I jotted down the description and I didn't realize until I saw the poster made by [livejournal]anguishofmylove that I ended up creating Kabuto from Naruto Shippuden in my head. *head desk*  
> .  
> .


End file.
